New Sparks
by Inkweaverzyx88
Summary: New Directions  meet some friends on a magical cruise adventure! After season 2... I dont own glee no matter how many times I wish upon my Klaine magazine cover...LOL


**Glee: The Movie**

_**NEW SPARKS**_

**Scene 1**

_(The New Directions are at the Lima Bean for a meeting….Rachel is standing up.)_

Rachel: Fellow glee clubbers and Blaine Warbler, I believe we all received an invitation to an all expense paid cruise. As one of your team captains I think we should we accept.

Finn: But what about Mr. Shue?

Santana: Hey Franken-teen, NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR DADDY ISSUES!

Puck: I wonder what the waitresses look like?

Lauren: PUCKERMAN! _(Slaps Puck)_

Puck: Ow! _(Rubs arm)_

Kurt: What do you think about the cruise Blaine?

Blaine: I think it's a wonderful opportunity. _(Smiles)_

Brittany: I want a fluffy pillow. _(Smile, wink)_

Rachel: All those in favor of going?

_(Everyone except Finn raises their hand.)_

Finn: When ever we do something without Mr. Shue something bad happens.

Puck: Dude, stop being such a buzz kill!

Kurt: Neanderthals, can we move on?

**Scene 2**

_(The New Directions are walking up to the docks holding various luggage. A muscular black man dressed in a captains uniform walks toward them.)_

John: Welcome, New Directions and single Warbler. We are happy to have you aboard the S.S. Iceberg. I'm John Stoneson your captain and guide!

Mercedes: Isn't that kind of ironic?

Brittany: Since when are icebergs iron?

John: That's an interesting way of looking at things, Brittany. Let us begin our journey.

Mercedes: OH MY GOD! (_Walking around the deck __)_ Kurt this ship is so fly!

Kurt: Excuse me John, are there any fashion boutiques here?

John: Only the best for our Ohio friends.

Puck: EPIC!

Finn: I miss Mr. Shue.

Santana: Silence-o Idiot-o.

Finn: What?

Santana: That's Spanish for your making me nauseous, so shut up!

Finn: Okay.

Blaine: This place looks fantastic.

Brittany: Do you have fluffy pillows?

John: Of course Brittany, why wouldn't we?

Artie: Is this boat handicap accessible?

John: Of course Artie, of course. Enjoy!

**Scene 3**

Dominic: _(sings: Break My Heart)_ the name is Dominic, I'm the lead of the "Flying Sparks." Oh yeah, so you're the girl… _(Song ends)_

Glee Girls: !

Puck: Teach me.

Dominic: What?

Puck: How to sing like you.

Dominic: You sing like an angel from Heaven. You do not need lessons.

Puck: You nuts?

Dominic: No, I'm just brutally honest.

Puck: For a guy who can sing, you sure are weird.

Dominic: The weird are the wisest and the coolest.

Puck: That doesn't make any sense.

Dominic: It shouldn't, because I'm awesome.

_(Kurt and Blaine are sitting at a candlelit table for two on the sky deck.)_

Blaine: This is nice.

Kurt: Yeah Blaine, this _**IS**_ nice. _(Kisses Blaine lightly on the lips._)

_(Two men walk up to the table holding hands.)_

Jeff: OMG it's **KLAINE!** It's actually Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson!

Blaine: Finally, someone gets my last name right!

Kurt: But Blaine, Warbler is an adorable last name.

Blaine: You know what's more adorable? You!_(Takes Kurt's hand and squeezes it gently.)_

Jeff: OMG, this is beautiful. I'm going to cry._(Sniffles)_

Lewis: Time to go._ (Drags Jeff away)_

Jeff: No, no, no, no, Kurt, Blaine! I LOVE YOU!

Kurt: Okay, that was weird.

**Scene 4**

_(Santana and Brittany are making out in the closet in Santana's room,Santana starts to unbutton Brittany's shirt.)_

Brittany: STOP!

Santana: WHY?

Brittany: Why do we have to keep this a secret?

Santana: Because!

Brittany: _(very angry_) Until you give me straight answers, I'm out of here!

Santana: _(Speechless)_

_(Artie is watching the ocean, then a blond girl walks up to him.)_

Jennifer: Hi Artie, I'm Jennifer Black.

Artie: Um, hello.

Jennifer: You might want to get out of your wheelchair.

Artie: Excuse me?

Jennifer: Here, let me help you. (_helps Artie stand_)

Artie: This is amazing! I CAN WALK! Thank you Jennifer! _(hugs Jennifer.)_

Brittany: Artie!

Artie: Brittany, I…I…I'm sorry.

Brittany: How are you standing?

Jennifer: Well, Brittany, due to my friend's magic, Artie can now stand.

Brittany: That's so cool. (_smiling_)

Artie: Magic? What?

DJ: (_music, begins singing_) Oh, Oh, Oh it's magic….. (_song ends_)

_(Tina walks up looking surprised.)_

Tina: Artie! You can STAND and WALK! _(kisses Artie on cheek._)

**Scene 5**

_(Mike and Tina are sitting in front of a stage at a table for two laughing and talking,a girl with brown hair walks up on stage.)_

Elana: You must be Mike and Tina. I am Elana Polarson and I'd like to dedicate a song to you. You probably know the song, "Accidentally in Love" by the Counting Crows. I hope you enjoy the performance, which you probably will. (Singing begins) 'So what's the problem baby…." (_song ends_)

Rachel: Excuse me, you may think you're talented but I noticed you were flat.

Elana: I'm sorry but did Simon Cowell die because you would never replace him since you're so ANNOYING!

Rachel: (_speechless)_

Kurt: Let it go, Rachel._(Pats Rachel on back)_

**Scene 6**

_(The journey ends and everyone gets off the boat. A girl with blond hair and handsome boy with black hair are at the docks.)_

John: Welcome my friends to Mysterious Island.

Mercedes: WOW!

Kurt: This is amazing. This is beautiful.

Lauren: Got any Snickers Bars around here?

Xavier: Hi-ya, Hot Stuff!

Sam: Excuse me?

Xavier: Sorry Sam. I thought you were Quinn. Sorry.

Puck: Dude, you are an idiot.

Xavier: Hey Luce, love your caboose.

(_Quinn kicks Xavier in the "nuts" very hard_)

Xavier: _(screams in pain)_ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Jamie: Lucy Caboosey! Lucy Caboosey! Lucy Caboosey! Lucy Caboosey

Elana Jamie, STOP!

Jamie: No way!

Lewis: Stop you fiery temptress!

Jamie: Who's gonna make me lion boy?

Lewis: Do you want me to tell your father that you're here?

Jamie: You're gonna regret this! You, the No Directions and the Gargler You're all going to DIE! O oops, spoiler alert! (_evil laugh_)Ha! Ha! Ha!

Kurt: It's WARBLER Missy. I'm watching you!

Jeff: You tell her, Kurt!

Lewis: Jeff.

Jeff: Yes, dearest?

Lewis: SHUT UP!

**Scene 7**

_(Kurt and Blaine are standing then a Dalmatian wearing a bow-tie and a dress jacket walks over to them.)_

Hero:Welcome to the Dancing Dalmatian. How may I help you?

Kurt:Yes We have reservations under name Hummel?

Hero:Ah, Yes. The Balcony table. Right this way.

_(Leads Kurt and Blaine to a balcony overlooking the sunset on the ocean.)_

Blaine:Kurt this is amazing! Its just about as amazing as you are! _(Kisses Kurt on the cheek)_

_(A little brown filly walks up to their table shyly.)_

Allie:Are you Kurt?

Kurt:Y-Yes_(stammers) _?

Allie:Can I have your autograph?

_(Kurt looks at Blaine with bewildered expression. Blaine smiles encouragingly.)_

Kurt:Sure. Whats your name?

Allie:I'm Allie...

_(Kurt signs his name with a flourish.)_

_(Allie licks Kurt's hand )_

Blaine:That's adorable!

_(A giant bay Clydesdale walks up to Allie)_

Dale:Say goodbye Allie. Its time to go Hon.

_(Kurt hugs Allie)_

Allie:Bye Kurt!

(Blaine_ smiles at Kurt)_

Kurt:What?

Blaine:You're gonna make a great dad someday.

_(Lewis gets up on stage.)_

Lewis:Hi Everyone! I have a special song I want to sing for some good friends of mine...Kurt , Blaine this is for you! May your love be strong and last forever!

_(Sings Deeper Than the Holler by Randy Travis)_

**Scene 8**

_(Lauren sees a Snickers bar while walking in the woods with rest of the New Directions and Dominic is hiding in the bushes...)_

Lauren:A Snickers Bar!

Puck:Lauren No!

_(A net traps everyone except Dominic who is still in the bushes...)_

Santana:Nice going white rhino!

Mercedes: Wheres Kurt and Blaine?

Sam:I guess its up to them to save us...

Artie:We're screwed!

_(A tan teenage boy steps out of the shadows...)_

Rick:So you're the No Directions. Pleased to meet you. Not! I'd like to welcome you to the end of Mysterious Island which you now will be leaving!

Brittany:Is the cruise over?

Rick:No stupid!

Santana:You better shut your mouth now before I shut it for ya!

Rick:You shouldn't keep your feelings all bottled up Santana. There must be a whole closet full of feelings you're trying to hide._(Smirks)_

_(Knockout gas activates and you hear Lauren and Puck snoring.)_

**Scene 9**

_(Dominic runs to Kurt and Blaine breathing heavily.)_

Dominic:Kurt, Blaine! Everyone's been captured!

Kurt:Wow those Goth people work fast!

Blaine:Well its up to us to stop them!

Dominic:Well I guess to learn how to kick some snake butt! I'll go get the swords now!

**Scene 10**

_(Dominic runs off. Then a red haired man dressed in black struts out of the shadows.)_

Leon Snake:I need to speak to Kurt please.

Blaine:I don't think so. I don't trust people who dress in black anymore.

Leon Snake:Listen Gelatine I don't really care. I need to speak to Hummel and then I will be out of your stiff hair.

Kurt: OK enough with the hair jokes please. I get enough of those at my school...

Kurt:Blaine I can handle this. Don't worry I 'll be fine.

Blaine:Are you telling med to stop worrying about you Kurt? Because that's like telling me not to breathe!

_(Kurt takes Blaine's hand and squeezes it gently.)_

Kurt:Trust me.

Leon Snake: Well Gargler I can see why you're in love with him. Those Sapphires you

call eyes cut right through you! _(Smirks at Kurt.)_

Kurt:So you're what we Ohio people call a gay Jessie St James.

Leon: You are as charming as you are handsome Kurt.

Leon: Enough small talk here's the deal honey. We want you to join us.

Kurt:Join what Voldemort and the death-eaters?

Leon Snake:Join us on Evil Island.

_(Kurt laughs hysterically.) _

Kurt:That is so cliche ! Evil Island. Really? Even Scar from the Lion King is more creative than you!

Leon Snake:You're making a huge mistake Kurt. You could have everything you ever wanted if you join us. Handsome male servants , as many clothes as you wish...Its all just a boat ride away...

Kurt:Black is not a good color for me. It never was.

_(Dominic comes running over with a bunch of swords in his arms.)_

Dominic:I have the swords! _(Looks at Leon.) _OK boys it time for us to go now! _(Takes __Kurt and Blaine by the hand and they all run. Leon lets out a wordless yell __of rage.)_

**Scene 11**

_(The New Directions are in a cage. Rick is talking on his cell phone.)_

Rick:Wait let me get this straight...You using my doormat because you ran out of pants?

You know what I didn't need a doormat anyway! _(Rick puts his phone in his pocket.)_

Santana:Hey douche bag let me out of this cage! Unless you want me to take the razors out of my hair and start throwing them at your ugly face!

_(Rick smiles evilly.)_

Rick:Yes of course Miss Lopez. But first you have do a favor for me...

Santana:Why in the world would I do something for you?

Artie:Where's Brittany?

_(You see Brittany chained to the wall.)_

Brittany:I'm over here.

_(Santana screams. Then glares at Rick. Rick is still grinning.)_

Santana:What the hell do you want from me?

Rick:Tell them Santana. And I can tell you know what I'm talking about...

_(Rick walks up to Brittany and holds a knife to her throat. All of the New Directions gasp in horror.)_

Rick:If you don't tell them Brittany dies!

_(Santana bursts into tears.)_

_(Blaine walks through the front door.)_

Blaine:Did someone call for a rescue mission? _(Grins)_

_(Kurt walks in.)_

Kurt:Usually being late is fashionable but this time its just plain cruel. So I came on time._(Smirks.)_

_(Jeff breaks through the window as a brown rabbit.)_

Jeff:Did someone order a bunny?

_(Louis breaks through the door as a huge golden lion.)_

Louis:Someone told me it was dinner time so I came here for some fried snake!

_(Dominic walks through doorway.)_

Dominic:Guys you know the door was open the whole time right?

Louis:Well this was more fun!

Rick:Aw man! You guys ruin everything!

Dominic:Well duh! Good vs Evil...Not a new thing!

_(Dominic lets the New Directions out of the cage. He also unties Brittany. They run out the door. Mercedes waves goodbye to Kurt.)_

_(Rick turns into a basilisk.)_

Rick:Saaaaaaaaa!

Louis:Roaaaaaaaaaaar!

**Scene 12**

_(Dramatic fight scene between Louis and Rick.)_

_(Everything goes black. Kurt and Blaine are alone. Then a large black lion with red eyes stalks toward them.)_

Warlock:You heroes are causing a lot of trouble.

Kurt:Troubles my middle name!_(_ _Pulls out sword.)_

Blaine:I don't know about you Kurt but I have had enough of creatures dressed in black.

_(Pulls out knife.)_

_(Final battle ensues. Klaine is winning but then Warlock disarms Blaine.)_

Warlock:I've had enough of little birds today.

_(Kurt stabs Warlock in heart.)_

Warlock:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Blaine:You saved me!

Kurt:I told you I'll never say goodbye to you Blaine!

_(Kurt kisses Blaine passionately.)_

**Scene 13**

_(John and the Flying Sparks are holding an award ceremony for the New Directions.)_

John:And the final awards go to Kurt and Blaine for extreme bravery and courage!

Rachel:John?

John:Yes Rachel?

Rachel:We all talked it over and the New Directions and the Flying Sparks want to sing one final goodbye song to each other for this incredible journey.

_(Everyone sings Seasons of Love.)_

**The End**


End file.
